Expo
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: WWE fan Paige attends a WWE event and gets more than she ever bargained for. PWP basically, het & slash.


They weren't too hard to spot out. After all, they were easily two of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen.

One was 6-foot-5, with long chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. He was very lean but muscular. Wrestlers. He exuded a mysterious aura, yet he came off as open and welcoming. Very enigmatic to say the least.

The other one was a few inches shorter, probably 6 feet or 6-foot-1. Also with dark hair, though not as long, and it was wavy and a few shades darker. Blue eyes as well. His jaw was a bit more square than the first guy, he was also more muscular; his 'six-pack' abs were easy to see through the Henley shirt he was wearing. He came off as very sexy as well, they both did but the second guy seemed to personify it whereas the first guy seemed oblivious to it.

I watched them demonstrating the newest Raw vs Smackdown game for a few moments longer before heading in another direction. I was attending an expo for the upcoming WWE Pay-Per-View taking place a few days away. A friend gave me the tickets after he got called out of town on business. I wasn't too keen on going alone but whatever. There were plenty of people around and plenty of things to do.

A few of hours later, the expo was ending, and the wrestlers were heading back to their respective hotels. I had met, talked and got pictures and autographs of several superstars and divas, but not to the two gorgeous men I had spied out earlier. I didn't know if I really wanted to talk to them up close; I might drown in my own saliva and completely embarrass myself. Especially since, given the chance, I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them.

I grin slightly as the crowd surges around me, pushing me back a ways. I nearly topple backwards but am thankfully grabbed by two strong arms. Feels like two different bodies.

"Thanks," I mutter, chuckling softly. "What a klutz I am."

I hear a soft Scottish accented-voice respond, "Nah. The crowd, they're a little pushy."

I look up and face both hot guys I saw earlier. I look from one face to the other, then start giggling. They both looked at each other and at me, before pulling me over to a bench.

"Let's just wait until they all get out, 'kay?" the American one said.

I just nodded, willing my giggles to taper off. Finally, I got myself under control. "I'm so embarrassed," I said.

"Ah, don't worry about it," the Scottish one said, with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks though." I paused a second. "I'm Paige."

The American one smiled sexily. "John Morrison," he replied, giving me his ring name.

I shook his hand limply. His eyes were gorgeous. I was mesmerized but turned my head to the Scottish one when he began to speak.

"Drew McIntyre." Another sexy smile, this one more smoldering than anything else.

God. They were both so incredibly gorgeous. Um, yeah.

I have no concept of the time we three sat there chatting, since when I look up, there's no one around, not even security guys.

"How long have we been sitting here?" I asked, bewildered.

John glanced at his watch. "Wow, over an hour."

I searched my purse for my cellphone, muttering something about calling a cab, before Drew snatched the phone out of my hands. I glared at him in protest.

"Hey! I need to call a cab to get home–"

"We'll take you. We buddied up to get here, and our car is still out there. No need for a cab," he said, with a small smile, handing the phone back.

I thought about protesting, I really did, but I wanted to spend more time with these guys. And from the looks I was getting from these two, I may spend way more time that I ever expected with them.

A while later, I was following them into their hotel room. I expected some kind of excuse to get me to go with them, so I just smirk to myself when John mentioned something about wanting to go to a nearby fast-food place and needing a credit card. Then Drew suggested ordering in and that I should come up 'for a drink'. I rolled my eyes, hid a grin, and followed. Subtly, thy name is not Drew.

I chatted with John, settling back against the couch, while Drew ordered a bottle of wine and some other appetizers. After the order arrived, with Drew watching me the entire time, he sat on the other side of me. He poured up three glasses of wine, drinking a bit from his glass as he played with the ends of my auburn hair.

As Drew continued to play with my hair and John eased my feet into his lap, removing my shoes and socks, massaging the soles firmly, my mind raced. I knew what was going to happen here. They hadn't brought me up here to watch TV. They wanted–

My thoughts were cut off as Drew pulled me back into his lap, pushed my hair aside, and started kissing my neck. Between John's service of my feet and Drew's of my neck, I was in heaven. I felt Drew's hands slide around to my front and cup my full breasts, pinching the nipples through my shirt and bra. My hands grasped at Drew's thighs as he started to unbutton my shirt, easing me out of it and tossing my bra aside. His hands returned to my breasts and I moaned deep, my head going back on his shoulder. He kissed and nibbled my neck, my ear, suckling lightly.

As I took in the sensations of Drew's ministrations, I felt fingers work on my jeans buttons. Oh boy. John gently peeled the denim from my legs, taking my panties too. I shivered as the air brushed against my damp pussy lips.

Drew swallowed my gasps as he tilted my head back to capture my lips, his tongue plundering my mouth. I whimpered into his mouth as I felt John's fingers part my pussy lips and flicker his tongue over my clit. He parted my thighs, positioned me into a recline and continued to feast on me.

I was writhing in ecstasy, as John plunged a finger, then two, into me, his tongue keeping a steady hum on my clit. Drew was molding my breasts almost painfully. I was dimly aware of his erection poking me from behind. I wanted it inside of me. As soon as possible.

I hardly had the thought finished when John's nimble tongue and fingers brought me to a screaming orgasm. I clenched around John's fingers, my legs moving madly, my chest heaving, until finally, I collapse on Drew.

I must have passed out because when I open my eyes, I'm laying on the bed naked. Both John and Drew are naked on either side of me, hard and touching me in light, smooth strokes. They're also touching... each other. Drew touches John's face, his shoulder. John caresses Drew's lips, his pec. John leans over me to kiss Drew, softly, tenderly, his hand sliding into Drew's long hair.

I start to pant. They're so beautiful together.

John's fingers play with my nipple as Drew's fingers gently probe my pussy. My hand buries into John's hair and he breaks from Drew. He looks at me, lust wild in his eyes and leans down to probe my mouth with his, while Drew shifts down the bed. He parts my thighs, pushing them wide, and begins to lap at my core, separating the lips, then plunging the whole length of his tongue into me. I cry out, my back arched, as another orgasm shakes me.

Drew draws back, then takes John's erection into his mouth, sucking on him. He rolls John's balls between his fingers as John drops back on the bed. I climb on top of John, straddling his chest and shoving my tits in his face. He grabs my tits, his mouth hot on my nipples as he sucks and licks me.

I suddenly shudder as Drew licks at my backdoor, sucking gently. I've never done that but I really want to now. I want both of them in me, now. Drew fumbles behind me, then his fingers are probing my asshole, cool cream coating them. I force myself to relax as one then two fingers slowly slide into me, scissoring, to loosen up the muscles. He pushes in a third finger, then brushes my clit with his other hand, relaxing me further. I look back to see him grab a condom, then the lubricant, pouring a generous amount on himself, then pushing against my backdoor. I push against his tool, slowly accepting him into my body. John pushes me back, holding my hips until I am fully seated on Drew's cock.

"Oh JEEESus!" I cry out, partly in pain, mostly in pleasure as John lifts me up slowly, then slides me back down, several times, until I'm used to Drew's dick in me. Drew leans back carefully, then turns so he is laid back on the bed. My legs are wide as I lean back over Drew, who lifts me up and down on his length, getting the friction he so desperately needs. John kneads my tits while rolling on a condom, then he leans over us, plunging his own raging cock into my pussy, thrusting carefully at first, then harder as his need grows.

They continue the rhythm, distracting me from my orgasm, for a few minutes. Then they both shift and stand with me in between them, both men still imbedded in me. They both hold onto me, then thrust into me simultaneously, bouncing me on both their dicks. I lean back on Drew, and John assaults my nipples again, his thrusts now growing erratic. He pounds my pussy hard, his fingers gripping my hips so hard I'm sure to have bruises later. He leans past me and attacks Drew's mouth with his own, as they squeeze me between them.

I suck at John's throat, leaving a dark purple hickey there, but he doesn't care. He leans back, pistoning his hips, then he roars in orgasm. He falls back and drops onto the bed, Drew still thrusting into me. As soon as John disposes of the rubber, Drew leans me over John on the bed, my weight now on John as he drives in and out of me. He pulls out of my ass, hastily removes the condom to slide on another then thrusts into my cunt, pounding hard. He slams into me, his thumb now in my ass. John's fingers on my clit, pinching and stroking until finally, I come hard, squeezing Drew's dick like a vise grip. He grunts, then comes. He continues to thrust lazily before dropping down onto me and John. He pulls out, then rolls onto his back next to John.

I lay on top of John, bonelessly sated. I kiss John then lazily eye Drew getting rid of the filled condom. John's hands slide down and grab my ass, holding the cheeks apart. His fingers probe my ass, sending sparks of desire through me again. How can I be so turned on when I just got fucked by two of the most gorgeous men I have ever laid eyes on?

But my pussy's throbbing again. I couldn't believe it.

I look to see that Drew is apparently sleeping. John seems to be nearly unconscious too, but his fingers in my ass prove differently. He's probing deeply, pushing two, then four fingers into my ass. I couldn't believe how much anal sex turned me on. I had refused it to two previous boyfriends, but here and now, I wanted it again.

After several minutes, I feel John's penis twitch beneath me, showing interest in further activity. I knew it was too soon though. Or so I thought.

"One thing you'll learn about me, honey," John said, his voice low, rumbly, "I have a very fast recovery time."

"Oh thank God," I joked.

I squeal when Drew picks me up, arms around my stomach, and slams into me from behind. "I too have a fast recovery time, love. And no woman we've ever come across has been quite as insatiable as you, dear Paige." And when the hell did he get another rubber on?

My eyes roll back in my head, my head lolling on Drew's shoulder as he pumps into me. I feel John's tongue on my clit, then feel his hair. With a jolt, I realize that John must be sucking Drew's balls. Drew groans deep in his chest, a wonderful sensation, and he thrusts harder.

John draws himself up and lays on the bed, head at the foot of the bed. "Lay her down, Drew. I want to suck you both."

Sparks of desire shoot through me at his words. Drew shifts his stance and lowers us on top of John. I immediately engulf John's cock, sucking until my cheeks hollow. Drew pulls out of me, yanks off the rubber, and I look up the length of John's body to see him sucking Drew's cock. I suck John harder, sliding my fingers down to gently finger John's asshole. His legs drop open, giving me better access. I grab the discarded tube of lubricant, cover my fingers, and probe him further, my first and second fingers pushing past the barrier. I go deeper, scissoring my fingers and adding a third, the same Drew had done to me. Then John's hips thrust erratically as I find his prostate.

"Oh God, more!" I hear John cry out.

Quickly, I climb off of John, pulling Drew away from him, hastily rolling a condom on Drew, slathering his cock with lube. I position John on his hands and knees, pulling Drew up behind him. Leaning over John, I pull his ass cheeks apart, looking up at Drew. After a beat, Drew positions his cock and slowly pushes into John's ass.

"Slowly, slowly," I say, as John's moans stutter with pain. "Shh," I say to John, kissing him tenderly. "It'll pass and just wait till he hits your sweet spot."

Which is a moment later. John cries out and falls to his elbows, head down on the bed. I indicate to Drew that he start slowly thrusting. John suddenly yanks me in front of him, pulling me down so that his face is over my pussy, then he shoves his tongue into me, making me squeal with delight. He whimpers into my pussy as Drew speeds up, every thrust of his cock pounding John's prostate.

"Goddd," John's head rises, his mouth covered in my juices, "Drew, fuck me harder!"

Drew does just that as I start to pinch and fondle my own tits, watching sweat trickle down Drew's face. Gorgeous. He leans over, I lean up and he kisses me passionately. I fall back and scream in ecstacy as John pinches my clit harshly, I'm coming in a rush against his mouth. Through hazy eyes, I watch as Drew pounds John mercilessly, then reaches around to grab his cock.

Two more hard thrusts and both men are groaning out their orgasms. Drew's hips shudder as he empties himself, then he pulls out and collapses back on the bed. Harsh pants rents the air as breathing returns to normal.

After a few minutes, with the condom disposed of, both men climb up the bed onto either side of me and collapse again, John in front of me, Drew behind me. Drew pulls me against him, kissing my neck softly. John turns over, his back to me and I get him to shift back against me; I slide my arm around him.

"Lass," I hear Drew murmur. "Perhaps you'd like to stay with us?"

I briefly open my eyes. "For how long?"

The unabashed answer comes from John. "Forever."

I smile tiredly. "Hmm. That sounds nice."

Sated, we all drift off to sleep.


End file.
